Double Date
by LittleMadFreak
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are dating other people, but after a disasterous double date what will happen? Read to find out. .:.ON HOLD.:.
1. The Worlds Best Loved Cat

**This is my first Fanfic story, so it might not be very good. I just wanted to know what you thought so please review. Even if you tink it's rubbish. Any way here goes:**

"Hey, you love Garfield don't you Luke?" Lorelai questioned him as she entered the diner for her daily coffee fix.

She was followed by Rory, of course, and some guy he had never met before. He was tall and looked a little scruffy, he was wearing a leather jacket of a blain blue top and a pair of faded jeans. _Maybe he's dating Lorelai._ He thought, _No. He can't be. She would have mentioned him. Wouldn't she?_

He was brought back out of his thought when she started talking again.

"Nick and Rory don't believe me that Garfield is The Worlds Best Loved Cat! He thinks it Tom from Tom and Jerry. Rory doesn't believe that there was ever a programme to actually decide who was most beloved by the nation."

"I don't believe the was ever a show; but if you ask me Garfield wins hands down." He smiled at her, which she happily returned.

Nick and Rory sat down at a table by the window and Lorelai walked over to join them. A few minutes later Luke came over to take their orders.

"I think I'll have blueberry pancakes please?" Rory asked sweetly.

"Same for me please?" Nick told Luke

"And can I have… umm… WAFFLES?" Lorelai smiled up at him.

"Sure, and I'm guessing you want coffee?" He asked but he was already filling up there mugs. He walked away to give Caser their order. _Why didn't she mention that she was dating someone?_ He wondered as he watched the three of the chatting from his position behind the counter. _Why would she, you're just the guy at the diner with the coffee, that's all you'll ever be. So stop imagining it could ever be anything more._

Ring Ring

Rory fished out her phone from her bag and looked at the caller ID. It was Lane. She got up from the table and started towards the door, but stopped when she heard her mother call her name.

"Yeah?" She span around

"Can you ask Lane if she has that CD for me?"

"Sure." She replied and walked out of the diner.

Rory rejoined the couple a few minutes later, she told the couple that she was going to miss her bus if she didn't leave within the next five minutes. Just then Luke walked over to the table carrying a cup of coffee and a bag containing two brownies.

"Here." He handed them to Rory

"Thanks," She was looking in the bag to see what she was having for breakfast.

"Cool! Brownies! Thanks!" She hugged him. It was a little awkward but she didn't seem to mind.

"See you later Mum." Rory hugged Lorelai and left.

Lorelai and Nick carried on chatting about everything form their previous conversation about Garfield to the Hurricane warnings on the news this morning.

About half an hour after Rory had left Lorelai bounced over to the counter.

"Luke," She sang

"Yeah?" He replied in his usual grumpy tone

"How about we go on a double date?" She asked casually

"What?"

"You know. Me and Nick and You and…umm…"

"Ellie." He finished for her.

"Yeah Ellie. I was thinking we could go to the cinema or bowling or something. What do you think?"

"Um…. I don't know if that's the sort of thing Ellie is into."

"You've been dating for three months and you don't know if she likes bowling?" She smirked

"I'll ask her."

"Good! Bye Luke!" She quickly ran out of the diner to meet nick by his car. He saw Nick was on the phone, probably a business call. Luke couldn't help but notice that he didn't open Lorelai's car door for her. After the car pulled away he turned to get back to work.

**2 Days Later. Friday Night.**

He looked up when he heard the bells above the door, and as usual Lorelai walked in after another Friday Night Dinner with her parents. Tonight she was alone though, no Rory.

"Hey. Where's Rory?" He started pouring her coffee for her as she sat down at the counter.

" She wanted to go see Lane quickly. Guess what. Didyou know that I have been voted the worst daughter ever?" She took a sip of the magical liquid and set it back down on the counter.

"What?"

"Yeah, my mother told me tonight that everyone at the club had been talking about how teenagers these days are going completely off track, then someone mentioned me. They agreed that all the stuff their grandkids were up to these days nothing compared to what I did to my parents. It's not like I intended to get pregnant!" She sighed heavily and downed the rest of her coffee.

He refilled her cup,as she continued. "And she mentioned this about two minutes into to dinner. I just sat there listening to all of this, and then my Dad started talking about Christopher. About how we could have sorted it all out, If only I had listened. And that he is doing brilliantly now." She fought back the tears that were pricking at her eyes. "They have told me all of this thousands of times, but…" She trailed off. _How can they humiliate me in front of Rory like that? Why did I let them humiliate me like that? Why do they always do this?_

Luke walked over to her and hugged her close. He hated seeing her like this. How could her parents treat her like this?

She cried into his flannel shirt. She felt safe there. When he had his arms around her she felt as if no one could hurt her.

She pulled away suddenly and grabbed her coat. "I… um… I have to go!" She was still slipping her coat as she ran through the door of the diner towards her car.

She sat in the drivers seat of her jeep, which was still parked across form the diner, thinking about Luke. About what she had just felt, what she had thought. _We are just friends!_ She kept telling herself._ Just friends. But what if he felt the same? What if when he touched me he had felt the same?_ She mentally slapped herself. _Of course he didn't. Everything about me bugs him. My eating habits, my addiction to coffee. So no more what ifs._ She told her self as she started up the engine and pulled out into the road.

Luke stared at her; she was sitting in her car. He had no idea why she had run out like that. Her car pulled away but he stood there staring after her for about five minutes. He was mentally going through what had just happened, over and over again. He didn't think he had done any thing wrong. So then why had she just bolted like that?

**The Next Night. Saturday.**

Lorelai hadn't gone to the diner that morning. She was still wondering about all the feelings that she had felt the night before. She spent almost all night up thinking about everything, but had still not come up with any answers.

As she entered the diner ready for their double date she felt slightly awkward. "Luke" just then he walked down the stairs and pulled aside the curtain. She was speechless. He looked _Hot!_ She felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her; but ignored it.

_No, we are friends that is all. I'm not jealous! **Just keep telling yourself that. **What's that supposed to mean? **Nothing.**_

She could feel the voices in her head arguing over how she felt, but when she heard Luke's voice she came back to reality.

"Um… Lorelai, about last night…"

She knew this was coming and had been thinking about what to say all day, but had come up with nothing. _Well I'm nothing if I'm not creative._ She thought.

"I… I just… I had to get home. I... forgot something." She stammered.

_Yeah like he'll buy that._ She mentally kicked herself for not being able to come up with a better excuse.

"Um… ok." He walked towards the door and held it open for her "I think we should get going then."

She walked out of the door and headed for Luke's truck. Before she could open the door he was by her side, he opened the door and shut it for her before walking round to the driver's side.

They drove in a comfortable silence, when Luke stopped his truck in front of the cinema he quickly walked around to help her out. _Is this what it is like to go on a date with Luke?_ She couldn't help but wonder.

**Please review. Should I carry on with this?**


	2. Realisations

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter but, I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

**Thank You to every one who reviewed! It was nice to hear so much positive feedback, keep it coming. _(Dirty)_**

**In answer to LL Lover's question, I'm female and I'm 14 years old.**

**Here is the next chapter:**

After helping Lorelai out of the car he lead her into the cinema. She had a smile plastered on her face; she enjoyed feeling like she was on a date with Luke. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if…_ She was shocked out of her thoughts as Luke left her side. He walked over to a blonde woman standing by the entrance of the cinema. Lorelai watched Luke kiss the girl she now guessed was Ellie. She felt jealous again, but once again she ignored it.

"Lorelai, this is Ellie." Luke introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Ellie." Lorelai forced a smile as she shook Ellie's hand.

"You too, Luke has mentioned you before," Ellie was being polite, even though she hated the look Luke had in his eyes whenever he mentioned Lorelai.

"Well, it's nice to be mentioned." Lorelai told her.

"Lorelai," Nick called as he made his way over to the group that were standing just inside the cinema.

Lorelai quickly kissed him on the cheek and then turned to Ellie and Luke.

"Guys this is Nick. Nick this is Luke, who you met the other day and his …" She paused before continuing "girlfriend Ellie."

Luke and Ellie greeted Nick.

They got the tickets and arranged to meet outside their screen in 10 minutes, giving everyone time to go to the toilet and buy snacks for the film.

"Got enough to eat?" Luke asked Lorelai as she and Nick joined him and Nicole in their seats.

"No, they ran out of corn dogs." Lorelai pouted, Luke couldn't help but laugh.

The movie was about half way through when Nicks cell phone went off.

"I have to take this, sorry." Nick apologised and walked out of the cinema.

Lorelai sighed and turned back to the movie.

They had decided to go and see the new horror film. All through the movie she had been hiding her eyes from the horrible scenes by burying her head in Nicks chest.

Luke noticed that she was scared and out his arm around her so she could hide her face again, but this time in his chest. She did so almost immediately.

Ellie was not scared easily so she had not needed to avert her eyes from the screen like Lorelai. Luke was glad that she felt comfortable enough to do this.

He absentmindedly played with her hair. This didn't go unnoticed by either of the women but no one mentioned it. When Luke realised what he was doing he quickly pulled his hand away, and waited for the scary scene to finish.

Lorelai was listening to the film and heard that the scene she had not wanted to see was over but didn't want to pull away.

"Lorelai," She felt Luke's warm breath against her ear and it sent shivers down her spine. "It's finished."

She reluctantly pulled back and smiled nervously at him. "Sorry," She was blushing but she thanked God that it was so dark in the cinema that he didn't notice. She turned back to the movie, a couple of minutes later Nick returned.

He placed his arm around Lorelai and she snuggled into his embrace.

**After The Movie Has Finished**

"So, do you two want to come back to the diner, you know have some tea or…" Luke was cut off

"Coffee! Yes please!" Lorelai jumped up and down like a little kid.

"Okay, we'll see you there." Luke walked off with Ellie, and Lorelai followed Nick to his car.

Nick and Lorelai didn't speak on the way home. She wanted to say something but didn't know what she could say. Her thoughts kept wondering back to how it felt to be wrapped up in Luke's arms, again, in the dark cinema.

Luke drove on his own back to the diner, as Ellie had brought her own car. He thought about Lorelai the whole way home, he thought about everything, especially about when he had told her that the worst part of the movie was over. _Why did I tell her? She would have moved if she had wanted to. Maybe she didn't know it had finished. But… What if she knew but wanted me to keep my arm around her. Maybe… **She is going out with someone else.** **And so are you I might add. **But…** No! No what ifs! It's not going to happen.** _He felt like a there was a game of tug-of-war taking place in his head. With both teams reading different things into the nights events. _But the night isn't over yet._ He sighed and pulled up next to the diner.

As he got out of the car he saw Nick pull into the parking spot behind his truck. Lorelai was staring out of the window; she seemed to be deep in thought. Luke saw Nick start talking to her; he decided that he should unlock the diner.

Ellie walked in moments before Lorelai and Nick. Luke gave everyone their beverages and they sat down at one of the tables by the window.

"So Ellie, who do you think is The Worlds Best Loved Cat?"

"Lorelai…" Luke groaned.

"Well, I found out that there was a show and that Garfield did win…"

"How did you find that out?"

"Kirk." She replied simply. "Anyway, there was a show and Garfield won, but I'm now trying to find out Stars Hollow's Best Loved Cat!"

"You must have a very boring life if that's what you do in your spare time." Luke commented, but he couldn't hold back his smile.

They both thought the same thing. The thought that popped up in both their heads over the night on more than one occasion. _Is this what it would be like?_ They continued smiling at each other until they heard Nick's phone.

"Not again!" Lorelai sighed, but he took the call anyway.

Ellie, Luke and Lorelai sat in silence for a minute until Lorelai ran behind the counter and into the storeroom.

"Lorelai? What are you doing now?"

She remerged carrying an old radio; she set it down on the counter and started to play with the buttons.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked her again. He walked up to the radio and hit a button. "ever think about turning it on?"

"Could help, huh?" She played around with the radio for a little bit longer until she heard a familiar tune playing.

She walked away from the counter and started dancing around the diner, singing as loud as possible:

Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah

The reason she loved this song so much was because it was true. She wanted someone that made her feel like that. Someone to make her feelspecial, safe, loved._Like Luke does._ She thought. That was when she realised it.

She loved Luke!


	3. What?

**So sorry, I have to repost this chapter. i only just noticed I didn't upload the whole chapter, but I have now. the first bit is the same, i've just added more. **

**Here goes (again):**

**CHAPTER 3**

OMG! OMG! OMG! _Lorelai was standing in the middle of the diner, she was thinking about her little epiphany. _How can I even be thinking things like that when I'm on a date with another guy?

"Sorry about that." Nick re-entered the diner.

"Oh, it's ok." Lorelai walked over to Nick and placed a kiss on his cheek.

_I know how to find out if he cares! Make him jealous!_

She pulled Nick over to where she had been standing only seconds before.

"Dance with me?" She asked.

Nick just nodded. Put one hand on her waist and took her hand in the other as they started swaying to the music. When the song finished Nick moved to go and sit down, but Lorelai pulled him back. This time she had both of her arms snaked around his neck, he had his hands on the small of her back.

Luke watched them the whole time. His mind was wondering all over the place. He kept wishing that it were him, dancing so close to Lorelai. When Nick tried to come sit back down, and Lorelai had pulled him closer Luke felt jealous, for what seemed the millionth time that night. He turned back to Ellie who was staring out of the window.

When the second song finished Lorelai and Nick rejoined Ellie and Luke at their table.

No one spoke for a few minutes, it wasn't a comfortable silence, and in fact it was the complete opposite.

Lorelai was nervous, she turned her attention from the people surrounding her and out onto the quiet streets of Stars Hollow.

It was about eleven, there was hardly anyone out, all the shops were shut and there were no cars on the road.

Lorelai was the first to speak. "Snow," she whispered it so quietly, but if one of them hadn't heard she repeated it, but at three times the volume. "Snow!"

Everyone looked out of the window but saw no snow what so ever.

Lorelai ran outside and stood in the middle of the street staring at the sky. She took a deep breath and inhaled. "I say 5 more minutes."

Luke, Ellie and Nick joined Lorelai in the street.

Lorelai bounced over the street to the gazebo. The others followed behind slowly.

Lorelai stood in front of the gazebo waiting for the snow to fall. Luke guided Ellie up the stairs of the gazebo and they sat down together. Luke put his arm around Ellie.

"I don't see any snow." Ellie stated the obvious.

"Lorelai has this like 6th sense when it comes to snow, she says she can smell it in the air." He told her.

Nick made his way up to the gazebo and sat down next to Ellie. They sat in silence and watched Lorelai.

"5…4…3…2…1!"

Just like that it began to snow, little snowflakes settled on the ground all over the town.

Lorelai titled her heard upwards and opened her mouth so she could catch the snow on her tongue.

When there was enough snow settled on the ground she began making snow angels.

It was now about midnight. All four had walked around the town for a bit, until they found themselves back at the gazebo.

Luke and Ellie walked off in the direction of the diner after saying goodbye (of course).

Lorelai watched Luke walk away from her seat next to Nick on the bench of the gazebo.

"What's going on?" Nick asked

"What do you mean?" She was genuinely confused.

"Well, all night you have been all over me, but your eyes keep wandering back to him." He nodded in the direction of the diner.

"Oh…"

Luke walked Ellie to the diner so she could collect her gloves and bag, which she had left in the diner.

About five minutes later he was saying goodbye to Ellie at her car. When he spotted Lorelai, she was sitting on her own in the gazebo still. He head was in her hands. She was…_crying._

Luke rushed over to the gazebo, leaving Ellie in his tracks.

_What the…?_ Ellie thought, but when she turned to look where (or should I say who) Luke was running to she wasn't surprised. She slide into the drivers slid of her car and drove out of Stars Hollow for the last time.

Luke sat next to Lorelai; he didn't know what to say so he just pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's ok." He mumbled, "It'll be ok."

_He doesn't even know what's wrong but still knows what to say. He's amazing. How could I not see it? _

After a few minutes of Lorelai crying into Luke's chest, and Luke mumbling things into Lorelai's hair she pulled away.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"He thinks…He knows…"

"He thinks knows what?" Luke prompted

"He knows how I feel about…you." She whispered it so quietly that after a minute of silence she looked up at him to make sure he had heard her.

He had.

"What?"


	4. I Love You's

Previously on Gilmore Girls:

"_He knows how I feel about…you." She whispered it so quietly that after a minute of silence she looked up at him to make sure he had heard her._

_He had._

"_What?"_

**CHAPTER 4**

"Uh…I said…that" She couldn't believe she had just said that. Part of her wanted to pretend it had never happened, but another part, a bigger part, wanted to just admit it, tell him how she felt, and hope he felt the same way.

"I said that I like you, what am I saying, of course I do, you're one of my best friends, but I mean I _like _like you. God now I sound like I'm twelve. You know how you tell your first crush _'I think I like you like you.'_ God I really do sound like I'm twelve. Ok I'll just say it… I love you! Ok, there I said it I lo…"

She was cut off by the sweet taste of Luke's lips on her own.

He pulled back as quickly as he had initiated the kiss.

"Sorry…I just…you were rambling…and I…"

He was cut off by the same sensation she was. _Wow_ was all Luke could think before he felt her tounge enter his open mouth, and his mind completely shut off.

The kiss grew more passionate, neither wanted to pull away but the need for oxygen was too desperate. _Darn oxygen! _He cursed. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes, as their breathing slowly fell back to a normal speed.

"I love you." Lorelai whispered.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that." He pulled her into another pationate kiss but it didn't last as long this time. He needed to tell her.

"I love you Lorelai Gilmore." He whispered into her ear

At hearing these words her face broke out into a wide grin. "Really?"

"Really"

"Really Really?"

"I know where this is going." He sighed and leaned back against the bench.

Lorelai took this opportunity to lift up his arm and place it around her shoulder so that she could lie against him.

_Luke loves me!_ Lorelai thought to herself. _I wonder what our first date will be like. Date? Luke? I'm dating Luke? I'm dating Luke. _She repeated but this time it was more of a statement that a question.

Her mind was filled of thoughts of Luke.

The next thing she knew there was a bright light shining in her eyes. She lifted her hand to cover her eyes, but the sudden movement caused Luke to wake up to.

"Luke?" She asked when she had remembered the events of the previous night.

"Yeah" he replied in a sleepy tone.

"Where are we?" _The last thing I remember is sitting in the gazebo, telling Luke I love him, then kissing him. **Kissing Luke, That was fun. **Yeah, but where are we now?_ She wanted to know but opening his eyes was too much effort right now.

"Oh My God!"

This got her to open her eyes. But when she did she immediately shut them again.

_No way! This is the one downside to living in a small town. You can't even go to sleep in the middle of the town gazebo without everyone there to watch you wake up. Well maybe sleeping in the town gazebo is a little weird but… ok there is no situation where me sleeping in the gazebo wouldn't be weird but… Kirk could and no one would bat and eyelid. But Luke and me… No!_

Standing around the gazebo was half the town, some still in their night clothes, including Babette and Kirk both of which had obviously rushed out to see the scene, that was so important almost everyone in Stars Hollow

When she opened her eyes next it was because her pillow was getting up to yell at the crowd that had gathered to see the new couple awake.

Luke was now giving everyone a piece of his mind. Lorelai lay back down on the bench and shut her eyes. Smiling to herself as she listened to Luke's rant, she drifted off into another deep sleep.

_Dream_

"Mom! Mom wake up!"

Lorelai opened her eyes and saw a little girl, about five years old and another who was about seven.

"Yeah Mom, dad said we can't open our presents until you're up!" complained the older girl.

They both climbed onto the bed and started bouncing.

"Lorelai?" called a familiar voice from down the hall.

Just then Luke walked into the bedroom, that she now recognised as her own. He was carrying a baby wrapped in a blue shawl in his arms.

He walked over to her and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Then he handed her the tiny baby.

…

About an hour later (8am) Lorelai was still asleep, Luke had just finished making breakfast, and he went over to where she was lying to wake her up.

"Lorelai," She heard someone calling her, but she didn't want to wake up.

"Lorelai," They called again.

Then she was awake. "Luke?" She looked around. She was lying on the sofa in his apartment; she had a pillow and a blanket thrown over her. She knew he had made breakfast by the sweet aroma filling the room. "How the…"

"You fell asleep, so after answering all of Miss Patty's questions I carried you back here. Didn't want you to catch a cold, do we?"

"No I guess not." She shot him a warm smile.

"Um… last night…"

"I meant what I said." He reassured her.

"Good…good, me too." Lorelai stared into his eyes, they were so…blue.

"So…um… you want some coffee?" He asked her even though he knew the answer.

"No." That wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"What?" He had already started towards the kitchen, but her announcement, if you could call it that, had made him turn around.

She was laughing at the shocked expression he was wearing. "Joking! Do you even have to ask?"

He smiled at her and walked into the kitchen to make the death liquid.

_She remembers what she said last night, what I said. And she doesn't regret it. Wow, she really meant it._

Luke decided not to open the diner that day, he knew if he did Miss Patty and Babette would bombard him with another load of questions.

After breakfast Luke was in the shower and Lorelai took this opportunity to phone Rory. She held down the umber one on her phone and waited to hear her daughter's voice.

"Hello? Mum? Are You Ok? What happened?" A panicked Rory had so many questions, she just hopped it wasn't another salesman. Only half an hour earlier had she embarrassed herself by asking Tom, from Tom's loan these same questions.

"Yeah, Hun. I'm sorry I didn't phone, but Luke and me we…"

"You what? You and Luke, what?"

"Well if you had let me finish…"

"Sorry, carry on"

"Well, you know Nick, well he…"

Rory cut Lorelai off again, "What? You said about you and Luke, now you're talking about Nick. I'm confused." She complained

"I'm trying to explain but you keep interrupting. So Nick and I broke up, and I told Luke that I love him…"

Once more her daughter cut her off. "You love Luke? FINALLY!" Rory screeched down the phone. She was so exited, she had always wanted her mother to open her eyes and see him, Luke. The only guy that was always there, that they could rely on, both of them.

"Yeah, I do love him."

"Wow! What did he say?" Rory was desperate to know how it had all happened.

Lorelai filled her in on all the events of the previous night.

When she heard the water stop she said goodbye and told her she would be home later that day.


	5. What To Wear?

For anyone who didn't understand the last chapter. Re read chapter 3, because I had missed part of it off, and have reposted the chapter. It is a really important part of the story.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I have had a really busy week. I should be able to update again soon.

Thanks for all the reviews I have received. It's nice to hear you thoughts.

If you have any idea where I can take this story please, because I really have no idea. I know what is going to happen in the next chapter. But after that I need some ideas.

**CHAPTER 5**

Two Days Later

Luke and Lorelai were going out on their first date tonight. Lorelai was in her room trying to find an appropriate outfit for the evening. Rory was kept coming up with suggestions but they had all been rejected.

"Luke has seen me in all my cutest outfits!" Lorelai whined.

"Mom, he won't care what you wear. Remember, he loves you." Rory reminded her mother as she searched through the wardrobe for the millionth time that day. But was interrupted by her pager.

_Emergency at the paper! Paris x_

"I have to go."

"What? No! Why?"

"Emergency at the paper." She recited the message.

"No, you're not going. This is so not the time for you to go off and follow your dream of being a journalist."

"You told me that nothing was more important than me perusing my dreams." Rory half teased.

"But that did not include leaving you favourite and might I add only mother when she is having a breakdown!" She sighed. "Fine, just pick one last wining combo before you leave?"

"Fine." She sighed and handed her mother a pair of low-rise jeans and a baby blue jumper.

Lorelai didn't have time to find another outfit so she walked into the bathroom and got changed.

When she re-entered her bedroom Rory was smiling to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking…I've never seen you this nervous before. It's cute."

"You think me having a breakdown is cute?"

"Yep!" And with that Rory walked downstairs. She walked into her room and collected everything she thought she might need. W_hy does Paris have to be so vague?_ She wondered as she walked towards the door. She was about to open the door when the doorbell went.

"Hey!" Rory greeted Luke.

"Uh, Hey Rory." He smiled "Is your Mum ready?"

"Nope, sorry, she was having a midlife crisis. She will be down in a minute." She gestured for him to come in, which he did.

"I tried to be a little late," He informed her as they sat down together on the couch.

Neither of them noticed Lorelai standing at the top of the stairs. She watched them talking like they normally did. She was amazed at how neither of them had been affected from the change between being friends, to being…more than friends.

She watched them talk for a little while longer. Rory told Luke about Chiltern and how she was fitting in. When she finally walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. How long have you been waiting?"

"Don't worry, I haven't been here that long. Anyway I was talking to Rory."

"I've gotta go. I'll see you later Mom." She kissed Lorelai on the cheek.

"See ya sweets."

Rory walked out of the house and climbed in the car driving towards Kim's Antiques.

They were half way to their destination, Luke wouldn't tell her where they were going, much to her annoyance.

"How much longer?" She complained.

"Two minutes less than the last time you asked." He informed her

She carried on complaining until Luke pulled into a car park of a small restaurant. The sign read _Sniffy's._

Luke walked around and let Lorelai out of the car. They walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand.

"Lukas!" An oldish woman walked over and greeted the couple.

"And who is this?" She asked after she pulled back from the hug she shared with Luke.

"This is Lorelai," Luke told his friend, "She's… my…date." He practically whispered the last part.

"Nice to meet you Lorelai, I'm Maisy."

The couple ate dinner while talking about all sorts of things, the diner, the inn, Rory, the town… practically everything. Lorelai liked how the conversation flowed so easily between them. If there was ever a silence, it wasn't because they were uncomfortable, but because they were thinking about how much they were enjoying themselves.

_Why did it take me so long to notice him? He is always there, and I hope that doesn't change._ Lorelai was watching Luke eat. When he looked up at her, she stared down at her food, embarrassed.

Luke smiled, even though she didn't see it. This is all he had wanted for so long and now it was coming true.

He took her hand in his, and she looked up at him. They stareed into each others eye for what seemed like forever. They didn't even notice Maisy come over to take their desert order.

When they had finished desert, (well Lorelai had finished desert, Luke refused to have anything.) and they were waiting for the bill, they finally realised the time.

"Oh my god, we've missed the film."

She looked at his watch; they had missed the whole film. "Don't worry, I had a great time. We can see a film next time." She shot him a reassuring smile.

"Okay then." _She wants to go out again?_

"Yup!"

After paying the bill the couple walked to the car, Luke had his arm around Lorelai's shoulder because she was cold.

Luke opened the door for her and then joined her in the car. They didn't talk much on the way home. They were both lost in thought. They had both had such a great time, and couldn't wait to go out again. Soon.

When Luke pulled up at Lorelai's house she was shocked. She had been looking out of the window but wasn't paying any attention, she was dreaming about their next date, and thinking about her dream.

He helped her out of the car, and they walked together to her house. They were standing opposite each other on the porch.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"You have the coffee." She reminded him. _I had such a good time; I don't want him to go._

They were both nervous. Though it wouldn't be their first kiss, it felt like it. Luke started to lean in to kiss her but she interrupted him.

"Well we missed the movie but, um, I mean if you want you could come in to watch a movie here?" It wasn't that she didn't want Luke to kiss her, of course she did. But that would mean the date was over. And she didn't want that!

"Sure."


	6. I Make Her Happy?

**Chapter 6 **

Luke followed Lorelai into the house. He help her out of her coat and they made their way into the living room. Luke settled down on the sofa as she searched for a film.

"So what do you wanna watch?" She asked him as she settled down in front of her collections of DVD's and videos.

"Um...Whatever."

"OK. How about… Breakfast At Tiffany's?"

"No."

"Why not? It's a classic!"

"A few weeks ago you came into the diner and were asking me about my favourite films. When I told you I hadn't seen Breakfast At Tiffany's, you insisted on reciting the whole film to me, scene by scene."

Lorelai giggled as she remembered the scene Luke was describing.

"Ok, good point. What about," She paused to look through the collection once more. She pulled out another one of her favourite films, and slipped the disc into the DVD player without telling Luke.

"What are we watching?" She sat down next to him and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Grease." She smiled up at him. "Have you seen it before?"

"Nope."

"Good. Ok so you remember the rules from the last movie night?"

"Not this again," He stared at the remote that was currently resting next to her. _I wonder…_

Suddenly Luke leaned across Lorelai's lap in an attempt to get the remote.

She immediately grabbed a stray pillow and started hitting him around the head.

"Ouch!" Luke called out but the pillow muffled it.

"You took Larry!" She continued to hit him with the pillow as he tried to sit up properly again.

When he had sit up she managed to slide into his lap, with the pillow in hand.

"Give it!" She commanded him but he ignored her and started searching for the Play button. He was finding it difficult seen as she had turned out the lights.

She started hitting him again with the pillow, but less aggressively this time.

She was watching him reading all the symbols on the remote, with a serious expression. _Either that or he just can't see them in the dark._ But she decided to go with the first one. He looked so cute. She giggled as she imagined what Luke's reaction would be if he could hear what she was thinking.

"What?" He looked up from the remote, to the woman who was still sitting on his lap. _Not that I'm complaining._

"Oh, nothing." She lied. But in the end she couldn't resist. "It's just that… you're cute." She laughed, _Yep that was worth it._

"I'm not cute!" Luke argued as his cheeks slowly turned a bright shade of red. He thanked God that the lights were off, so she couldn't be a witness to this.

She decided not to argue with him. This was her first date with him and she wanted it to be perfect. Even if that letting him win this one. As long as her boyfriend was happy she was. _My boyfriend? I like it!_ She smiled to herself as Luke continued his search.

Luke finally found the play button and started up the movie. Lorelai slid of his lap but still sat very close. He liked the warmth of her thigh against his.

They sat silently in the dark, smile plastered onto both of their faces. Lorelai insisted on singing along to all her favourite songs. Although she was out of tune most of the time, Luke didn't mind. She was happy. She was out on a date with him, and she was happy. _You make her happy._ Realising this just caused him to smile even more.

The final credits rolled across the screen, but neither of them where a wake to see them. Luke lay on the couch with Lorelai on top of him, he had one arm around her waist and her head was comfortably lying on his chest.

Half an hour after the film had finished Rory crept into the lounge; she had dropped some stuff of at Lane's and then headed off to school. She noticed that the TV was still on, but there was no sign of her Mom and Luke. (She couldn't see them from where she was standing.)

"Mom?" She called out loudly.

Both Luke and Lorelai stirred, but only he woke up. "Rory?"

She followed the voice and walked over to the couch. "Oh…Sorry Luke, I didn't know you where there." She was clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry," he told her when he noticed her nervousness. He tried to get up but struggled. "I…um." He didn't know what to say. _Sorry Rory, but could you help me up, you Mom seems to be asleep on top of me?_

But he didn't have to say anything, because Rory was walking out of the lounge headed for her bedroom.

She didn't mind if Luke stayed the night, even if he stayed there, on the couch. She loved Luke like a father, and he'd stayed the night before, all that was different now was that him and her Mom had finally noticed what had been right in front of them.

Once Rory was in her room Luke tried to wake Lorelai up. He lightly shook her and mumbled into her ear. She opened her eyes slowly, she really didn't want to wake up, she was having another good dream.

"Luke?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What time is it?"

Luke looked over to the video player and read off the time.

"Oh… I don't wanna get up." She whined

"Come on." He picked Lorelai up, bridal style, and carried her up to her bedroom. He lay her down on her bed and pulled a spare blanket over her.

Goodnight Lorelai." He lent down and kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight Luke." She mumbled. "I love you" and with that she drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
